


The First Night of the Rest of Their Lives

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Everything, First Kiss, First Time, listen... they just love each other okay, they love each other way too much thank you for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: After confessing their feelings at the Goddess Tower, the now King and Archbishop, Dimitri and Byleth, take their relationship another step further and share their first night together – one of many, but nevertheless their first.





	The First Night of the Rest of Their Lives

“Your kind, warm hands… May they cling to my own forevermore…”

Dimitri’s low, soft confession rang in Byleth’s ears even as they engulfed each other in their own breaths.

His hand tightly gripping into hers, the shared warmth of their ring-exchange made her entire body feel hot as she felt his breath lingering inches from her lips. Huffing, she could feel his mouth opening ever so slowly, their skins brushing softly against one another, their gazes being cut only by the closing of her eyes to enjoy the impending kiss with everything she had.

To finally, oh, for the goddess, to finally be able to taste his kiss. To be embraced by his caring yet uncertain arms; to at last be able to call him hers.

To run her hands through his disheveled hair, to grip it so as to bring him closer; to pull him to her and hear his voice lovingly call her name and be able to respond equally.

Their lips met with certainty, the pining for the past year making the both of them welcome the caress openly, their arms immediately tightly hugging one another.

Byleth felt her legs grow weak, her entire body tingling with joy – her fingertips felt numb as her palms sweated once she ran them through Dimitri’s hair, pulling him closer and closer, never wanting to part again.

His brow twitching with emotion, Dimitri slid his hands through Byleth’s back, his heart racing as he closed his eye to take it all in.

He had finally done it. He confessed. He gave her the ring.

Exhilarated, he almost took leave of his senses due to how fast his heart was beating – he held onto Byleth for the life of him, his tongue shyly making his way through her mouth, being welcomed with a low moan, which only spurred him to go further.

The now King felt his eye burning with emotion as he began to assert his situation and believe it to be true – not one of his unattainable fantasies that had made themselves to be his pillar of strength during his student year.

It was real.

She was real.

She was right there, inside his arms, welcoming his embrace, his touch, his lips… his everything.

Byleth had been the source of his strength for so long. Always so high up, so far from his undeserving reach.

Yet there she was. There they were.

Gasping for air, Byleth tried to break away from his lips so as to recover her breath, but Dimitri leaned in each time she did so, deepening the kiss even more.

“Ahn- Dim-” she gasped time and again, unable to open her eyes as her chest tightened with lack of air. Finally remembering where her hands were, she pulled his hair. “I can’t… breathe.”

Not really feeling the tug of her small hands, but pulling away enough for her to speak, Dimitri finally opened his eye from the stupor of their kiss only to see his beloved completely and utterly flustered, her entire face covered in an adorable shade of red.

Her chest went up and down with difficulty, his grip on her waist making it even harder for her to breathe. He felt compelled to once again take her lips, his gaze fogged with the elation he was so unfamiliar with.

Noticing the cloud fogging his gaze while she was still recovering, Byleth moved faster and placed a peck on his cheek, trailing it to his ear as she stayed at the outermost tip of her toes to reach it. She rested her face on the fur of his cloak, closing her eyes to regain her breath.

Completely thrown off by the trail of kisses, Dimitri gasped as she struggled to reach his ear and bended down himself towards her own. A slight touch of his lips against her warm skin made his heart almost literally explode, his entire body trembling with the prospect of being allowed to touch her and actually be touched in return.

Once he blinked, Dimitri realized he had a wide smile on his lips, a chuckle escaping his throat. “I love you so dearly, Byleth. So, so very dearly.” He dug his face into the space between her neck and shoulder, carefully squeezing her, scared that she would break.

Scared that he would wake up and find out that everything was a dream.

Her hand once again patted his head, her fingers softly combing his hair.

It was real.

He closed his eye, clutching his hands to the bone-shattering point so he wouldn’t use that much force on her.

“I love you too, Dimitri. For longer than I realized.” She whispered, her breathing stable once more. “Never… Never let me go.”

Dimitri widened his eye in delighted surprise, his shoulders shaking. “O-of course, my love.” His voice cracked with emotion, his body unable to move as he dug his face into her neck, taking her scent in. “Never I shall leave your side, I swear it.”

Byleth’s eyes flickered with emotion, her ear bristling with the closeness of his voice and breath. She squeezed them shut as she dug her hands into his scalp once more, her throat dry for what she was about to say. “D-don’t…” she stuttered, her heart beating so fast its thundering was making her unable to hear her own voice.

Startled, Dimitri meant to let go of the hug altogether, the last thing on his mind to do something his beloved disliked, but she hung onto him with everything she had, her hands and body trembling. “Byleth?” he whispered, his body growing cold with dread as she refused to meet his eye.

When their gazes met, he couldn’t understand how someone blushing so adorably, frowning so adorably and trembling oh so adorably had truly promised herself to him. He felt his heart grip with melancholy for a moment, as though he had fallen in love with her all over again, his mind blaring about what she had just said, though his heart simply wanted to rob her lips until his own were numb.

Her eyes shone with unshed tears, her lower lip trembling. “Don’t let me be alone tonight…” she said in one breath, huffing with the effort it took to say these words.

Dimitri’s shoulders sagged and, for a moment, nothing happened.

His mind started processing what she had just said.

Did she reject him as he dreaded half a second ago? No.

Did she dislike his touch like his mind told him while he panicked? No.

Did she truly, wholeheartedly accept him and told him she loves him? Yes.

Yes, she did.

That, he couldn’t have any doubts about. She had accepted him. Hell, the ring she gave him enclosed itself around his finger, ever the remainder of her love for him.

She had given him her love, her lips, her hug, her hands…

And now, she was about to give him her body.

Indeed, she had just… She did…

Her… body?!

“Huh-wh? Ah, I, um- night- spend… I…” He blurted out incomprehensive, inhuman noises, jumping away from their hug, though still holding her shoulders. His face burned with embarrassment, lighting his body on fire so fast it was as though he hadn’t cooled down with dread just a moment ago.

That made Byleth equally burn up, quickly looking down. “Um, if you don’t want to, I understand – but I want to at least hold your hand until I fall asleep-”

“It’s!” He raised his voice an octave more than he intended, flustered to the end of his wit. That made Byleth raise his gaze to meet his, wide-eyed. “It’s not t-that I don’t want to. I do!” He gulped, ashamed that he sounded a bit too eager, “I do… it’s… It’s just that I- um, have no experience and- I don’t want to hurt you-”

Byleth’s frown made him stop talking, the blush almost completely gone from her face. She cupped his cheeks with her hands, pulling him down to her height so she could bump his forehead on his. “You’ll never hurt me.” She said with such conviction and raw trust it compelled him to believe.

“I- won’t? How can you be so sure-”

“You. Will. Never. Hurt. Me.” She said slowly, but with conviction – meaning every single word. His body sagged, his hands sliding to her back once more.

His expression soft yet worried, he closed his eye as he rolled his forehead on hers, nudging his face on her cheeks. “No,” he breathed out, a smile shyly sprouting by his lips. “No, I won’t. Ever.”

“Good.” She wrapped both arms around his neck, tilting her body backwards so as to make him lean forward to her – to her lips. “Good.”

Once again she closed her eyes to enjoy his taste, welcoming it with as much vigor as the first time.

Lost in their kisses, it took them a while to move from the Goddess Tower to the dormitory, never letting go of each other’s hands. Some other day, Dimitri would realize he had lost both gloves on the way as he had taken them off to be able to enjoy Byleth’s direct warmth. But for now… For now his only thoughts were of her.

They reached the door to her quarters in a stifled silence, their handhold much too hot for comfort, as though their fingers were moments away from being on fire. Byleth opened the door, pulling a stone-stiff Dimitri inside: his legs had started malfunctioning as his mind spun around.

One, two, three steps inside the room and the brand-new couple stopped, facing the bed, though their eyes avoided each other. Byleth could feel Dimitri’s hand sweating and slowly tremble, her own not much better. Her lips dry, she tried to remember the stupor they were in just a few minutes previous so as to bring back the courage it took to ask him to come that far with her. She slightly gripped on his fingers before turning to him, unaware of how uncomposed her expression looked (after experiencing so many new emotions by interacting with him during their time together, Byleth realized that she actually had trouble trying to conceal how she felt).

“It’s okay, Dimitri,” she said, proud that her voice didn’t crack. Lifting his hand to her chest, she placed it right under her collarbone. “I’m as nervous as you are. It’s going to be okay.”

“Hah,” he cracked a nervous smile, changing the weight of his body to another leg as he felt cold sweat drip down his neck and back. “If only you could see your own face right now, my love.”

Byleth took his hand to her burning cheek. “I only need you to look at it – with as much love as you are doing it right now; and I know I’m doing the same.” She kissed his palm, enjoying how she could almost see the steam coming out of his ears due to hot red his face became.

Dimitri stammered, chuckling the embarrassment away as he shook his head. “I’ll never win against you, will I?” He smiled genuinely, brushing his thumb through her cheek, using another hand to reach for her back so as to pull her to him yet one more time.

Byleth placed one hand over his, wrapping the other one around his neck. “But you already won my heart,” she whispered as they brushed their lips, never tiring of one another’s softness and roughness, “that’s quite literally all I have to give.”

“Then perhaps… we are even.” He licked her lower lip before opening his mouth for the impending kiss, closing his eye to enjoy her soft, scrumptious-looking lips.

Byleth rolled her eyes in pleasure, welcoming his tongue with her own, her body losing its strength with each passing second. With each stroke of his touch into her, she felt her mind going farther and farther.

They stumbled on the bed without realizing and Byleth would’ve fallen on it weren’t Dimitri supporting her entire weight with the hand on her back. Startled, they gasped at the same time, putting the kiss on a full stop, once again realizing what they went there to do.

Not quite wanting to part, but still unsure of what to do, they simply lost themselves in one another’s gaze, the sky blue contrasting with her light green. Byleth opened her mouth to speak, but once she breathed in to let her voice out, she felt a stinging pain on her chest.

“Ow,” she winced, looking down to realize that it had been the way her body was pressed against Dimitri’s armor. Following her gaze, the King immediately realized the source of her discomfort, quickly pulling away. The moment he started to apologize, she blurted something out.

“Oh, forgive m-”

“Do you want help getting this off? I’m sure you can’t reach some of the knots on the back…” she pointed to his chest, making his apology fall flat on the ground, giving way to yet another blush.

“I-” he cleared his throat, “I would like that very much, yes…” he breathed out, smiling ever so softly, gradually untangling his fingers from her back.

Byleth smiled as Dimitri’s hand still lingered by her waist while she uncoupled the clasp of his mantle, conscious of how he observed her with the calmest, happiest expression she had ever seen him bear.

She looked up at him from below, munching on her lower lip. “Turn around?” She gestured with her index, making him snort before placing a kiss on her cheek and complying.

The mantle was heavier than it looked, taking Byleth by surprise as she threw it on the moonlit bed. She couldn’t see the knots of Dimitri’s armor very well from her position, but the moon did all it could to illuminate the room.

It surprised Dimitri how suddenly calm he was, given the circumstances. Just by putting himself in Byleth’s hands brought him so much confidence and peace of mind it made him want to physically clutch his own heart. Little by little, he felt the upper part of his armor loosen around his body, starting from the arms. He saw Byleth’s hands coming from behind his back, masterfully helping him out of the bracers.

It did something to him, seeing her hands from that angle; helping him from whence he couldn’t see, while still within his grasp.

He wanted to take them into his, and feel their warmth against his chest.

Alas, it wasn’t the time yet, and when she finished unbuckling the breastplate, he watched as she circled him to help him out of it instead of simply telling him to turn back around. He smiled at the simple gesture, though Byleth would never know the reason for that fleeting spark of mirth on his face at that specific moment.

Once she placed the armor on the floor beside them, she mechanically reached for his undershirt, pulling it up without thinking.

“Uh!” Dimitri’s surprised yelp made Byleth blink and realize that she was about to undress him. She stopped for but a second before continuing, pulling it all the way up to his chest, finally meeting his gaze so he could finish taking it off.

They shared the same flush on their cheeks as well as the same resolve to see this all through. The long undershirt disheveled Dimitri’s hair even more when it passed through his head, making Byleth gulp with unreserved hunger.

She could see how his toned muscles moved with each breath he took – the scars dancing along his skin, marking him as he who had been in the past. Making him who he was today. Under a compulsion, Byleth softly ran her fingers through his chest, across a large and long scar.

Her touch made Dimitri flinch, unaccustomed to feeling such ticklish and caring touches on his bare skin, though he welcomed it all the same. Closing his eyes, he simply allowed her to fumble through his body – through the story each and every scar carried.

She descended from his chest to his ribs, then another time upwards to his shoulder, following his arm, forearm and finally his hand. She took it within hers, intertwining their fingers in a silent affirmation: ‘I’m with you now.’

A sudden wet touch in his abdomen made him shoot his eye open and flinch half a step backwards – she had kissed one of the deepests scars he had on his stomach. Flustered, he gripped her hand in apology, though she simply smiled back at him.

“I’ll help you out of these, too.” She meant to kneel in front of him so as to help with his cuisses and greaves, but he immediately pulled her back up.

“N-no! I- I can take these on my own.” He yelped, catching her in his arms – to feel her warmth on his bare skin felt tremendously foreign and outstandingly good.

Surprised from being almost thrown into the air so suddenly like that, Byleth held onto Dimitri for her dear life. “W-what happened? I’m sure it’s hard to reach them on your own–”

“I- um,” he placed her on the floor, covering his face with one hand. “Seeing you kneel, um, so close to-” he opened and closed his mouth, licking his lips so as not to blurt something improper, “to me like that in this kind of situation makes… my mind go… places.” He looked down in shame, understanding how his bodily reaction to being touched so intimately by her, even though only over his scars, would bring him immense embarrassment if she, well, stared at it face to face were she to help him out of the lower part of his armor.

Byleth didn’t need even half a second to understand, immediately drawing a deeply flushed face. “I- I see. I’ll, um, focus on my own over there, then.” She pointed to someplace behind Dimitri’s back, trotting away from him to sit on the bed.

Holding his breath, Dimitri started seeing everything spin. Embarrassed and mortified, he focused so deeply on unbuckling and untying the fastens of his armor his hand was trembling not to use too much force.

It was no use, of course, for he broke at least three small buckles and two knots, but he was honestly past the point of caring. He couldn’t tell how long it took for him to take both cuisses and greaves off, but by the time he remembered to breathe again, he was seeing everything in a shade of blue. His heart thundered so loudly by his ear he thought the room itself was shaking, and not only his vision.

Breathing heavily, he turned to the bed, only to find Byleth completely wrapped around his mantle, all of her clothes piled up on the floor beside the bed.

His mind went blank again.

Ah, there goes his breath, just when he had finally remembered it.

Noticing his shocked and highly aroused gaze, Byleth looked down to the mantle, holding her bare legs under it. “I-it was more embarrassing than I thought – to strip on my own like that.”

'Should I have helped?’ his mind told him to say, but only a vague, unrecognizable groan left his throat as his feet took him to the bed, mesmerized by the sight of her. She clung into his mantle; his own mantle. The one he used the most.

The mantle that from now on would compel him to always remember Byleth’s embarrassed, adorable expression.

Dimitri reached for her face, touching her so slightly his fingers tickled her cheeks, making her look up at him. “Don’t hide from me?” He huffed, closing his eye to dive into her lips one more time.

“Mhmm…” Byleth opened her mouth to welcome his caress, allowing herself to be placed on the bed, his mantle slipping from her shoulders to the mattress, revealing her naked body from under it.

Dimitri pulled away from their kiss slowly, dissolving it into numerous smaller ones, so as to finally gaze upon her nude perfection – and it was so much more than he could handle.

Her creamy skin contrasting with as many scars as he; her soft, round and rosy breasts going up and down rapidly; her toned legs and strong, warm arms… it was too much.

He choked a sob, overwhelmed with feelings. Was he allowed to gaze upon such beauty? To claim it as his own?

He was undeserving!

Watching his eye fill with tears, Byleth caressed his cheek, suddenly not as embarrassed as a moment ago. It actually felt right to be stared at by him.

To be contemplated by him, to be loved and touched by him.

She brought him to her, placing a peck over his dry lips. That made the King blink, snapping out of the shock to once again realize that it was real. That her beauty was there, for him. Precisely because it was him.

“Oh, Byleth,” he whispered, inserting his tongue into her mouth with vigor, his body going back and forth unconsciously. His throat was dry and he was a thirsty man.

He licked from her lips to her chin, then downwards to her neck and collarbone, making his way to her chest.

Never before he so fervently wanted to feel actual taste. Oh, how delicious he knew Byleth would be! He licked her nipple with the hunger of a thousand men, sucking on it so readily it stole a loud moan from the depths of Byleth’s throat. She gripped his scalp with both hands, squeezing her eyes shut lest she lost herself with pleasure.

The melodious sound of her voice spurred Dimitri ever downwards, licking through her abdomen towards her inner thighs – he groped the back of her legs, making her lift and open them for him, so he could help himself to her most intimate spot.

“Ahn!” Byleth threw her head back in pleasure as Dimitri nipped at her clitoris, licking her vulva so vigorously she felt the strength leave her legs as heat rise up through her innermost core.

That. That right there. He wanted to hear it again.

And again.

And again, and again. Oh, how could something as simple as a gasp sound so ground-shatteringly and overwhelmingly out of this world? 'Perfect’ couldn’t even begin to cover how Byleth’s pleased voice sounded to Dimitri’s ears!

He would conquer back his palate by sheer will, simply to be able to partake on her and enjoy exactly what he knew she would taste like. He wouldn’t stop.

He couldn’t.

Her sex was so soft, so malleable – so welcoming and warm! The more he licked, the more he sucked, the more of her he could imbibe.

“D-Dimitri-ahn…” She bemoaned his name, making something snap inside of him. He quite literally heard something exploding at the back of his mind, his senses taking entire leave of him.

There WAS something even better than her moans. His name in that exact same voice!

He wanted to hear more, to partake more…

“I-it’s not fair I’m the only, ahhn… The only one feeling good…” She complained, tugging on his hair so he could come back up to face her. Disoriented, his eye fogged with the stupor of her inebriating voice, Dimitri slowly obeyed, licking his way back from the way he came, making Byleth’s entire body tremble and shiver with pleasure to the brimming point.

She felt so, so very hot. The places his bare skin touched hers crackled with energy, waiting to engulf the both of them in pleasure.

He didn’t remember how they started kissing again, neither when did he free his erection from his pants and prodded it by her vaginal opening, but it was only when Dimitri felt her start to suck him in that he hesitated, his breath heavy and sparse. His eye wide and caring.

Byleth squeezed her eyes, nipping at Dimitri’s lower lip, breaking his skin slightly. “You won’t hurt me. I promise you won’t.” She breathed out. “You won’t… so, please…” she huffed, almost begging for him to continue.

Dimitri’s breathing shook as he took one last look at her face before kissing her one more time, pushing it in slowly but surely.

It was such a tight entry, although a smooth one. He could feel Byleth’s moan die by her throat into their kiss, her insides pulsating so much they sucked him in with each heartbeat.

He placed one elbow beside his beloved’s head, his hair cascading down her face as he pulled away to breathe. Huffing, all of Dimitri’s senses tingled inside of him.

Elation.

Joy.

Fulfilment.

He never thought he could feel all of these, and so much more.

It was as though their bodies were made to complete each other – they fit so well, they felt so good by just being inside one another.

Byleth felt teardrops falling on her cheeks as Dimitri choked a sob. “I love you SO much, my love,” he said in a strangled voice. “So, so very much I-”

“Oh, Dimitri…” She sniffled, her own tears rolling down her ears. “I love you too. Scaringly so.” Reaching for his face, she pulled him down so they could exchange yet another kiss, feeling him move back and forth with the utmost care.

At her slightest moan, Dimitri asked “are you alright?” in between kisses, slowly and carefully thrusting, each time feeling better than the last.

“Yes, yes… Yes…” She would reply each time, rolling her head and eyes with pleasure as he started to accelerate his movements, though never stopping their kisses.

She had been right.

He would never hurt her.

No matter how drunk with lust he were, he was never rough with her, despite not actually trying to control his strength. He was naturally gentle and tender with her, his body unconsciously knowing how to treat someone so precious and fragile as her inside his arms.

“D-Dimitri…!” She bemoaned his name time and again, each time making him thrust faster, as though pushing his limit past its max more and more.

Byleth had already been brought to the brim of pleasure by his tongue previously, so it took her much less time than necessary to feel the orgasm looming in – she felt as though all of her cells transformed at that moment, each of them bringing so much pleasure it overflowed through her eyes.

Dimitri let himself loose inside of her at that same time; hearing her sweet, alluring voice call his name at the peak of her pleasure only made him reach his faster – not to mention how much she squeezed him inside of her, as though she never wanted him to leave.

“Ah, hah…” they breathed heavily in unison, the hot air between their lips only spurring them into shortening the distance. He could feel his fluids dripping out of her, which brought an odd sense of pride along with a shade of embarrassment, but he wouldn’t linger on them at that moment.

That moment, that single, precious, fleeting and everlasting moment was only theirs.

The world was only theirs.

Byleth and Dimitri. Soon to be Archbishop and King, but simply a woman and man so madly in love they couldn’t find the words to express.

Inside that room, between those walls, under those sheets, inside their arms… they were only Byleth and Dimitri.

They loved, they shared, they cared, they were each other’s.

The world didn’t matter at that moment.

“I love you,” they said in unison in between kisses, chuckling with their echo before once again diving into one another’s lips.

Tomorrow would surely come, but for that single night, they would dedicate their time entirely for each other.

For the sake of all the many other nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Twas a commission I posted on my blog, check there for more~


End file.
